The Perfect Dress
by MsMuffins
Summary: Lena is looking for a dress for her wedding day when she tried on a dress that will completely change her life. She finds herself in the underworld and to make matters worse her "dress" symbolizes a sex doll. Mature/disturbing content:killing,sex,torture...all that good stuff or bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers! This is one of my idea that had been floating around in my head. So yeah if you like I'll continue, or just start a new story that's been stuck in my head.**

**WARNING: We've been over this if you know me but if you don't I have some content that can make some people question humanity(just kidding) no but seriously my stories or ideas are usually DARK,CRUDE HUMOR, KILLING, AND YOU KNOW GENERALLY NOT RAINBOW PONIES.**

**SO IF YOU WANT A CUTE SKIP OFF TO THE SUNSET STORY I SUGGEST YOU CLICK THAT BACK BUTTON SIR OR MA'AM OR KID WHO SHOULD BE IN THE K RATED SECTION**

**ANYWAYS. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"This store is brilliant! Look at all the beautiful dresses!"

I stared at all the wedding dresses as my mom pulled me along.

This is it, I'm finally getting a dress. It's all happening so fast, pretty soon I'll be married to the love of my life,kimimaro.

"Oh! Try this dress on Len." Britney shouted across the store.

"Quite enthusiastic aren't they?" The handsome manager said.

I smiled and nodded as I watched my mom and best friend giggle while picking out dresses for me to try on.

"And what is the beautiful bride's name?"

"Lena." I said shaking his hand

"Well my name is Ken, allow me to show you the dresses."

I followed him as Britney caught up to me.

"He's hot isn't he ." She winked

"Uh, Brit I'm pretty sure he's... Uh yeah not into women."

"Gay?!"

"Sh! Keep your voice down."

She giggled shaking her red curls around. We continued to browse the dresses ken showed us, but none were to my liking. They were either too much or not my taste, I began to feel discouraged.

"It's okay Len, maybe your dress isn't here?"

"Yeah, that's what you said two stores ago."

"Okay, let's try one more on , and if it's a no go then we get something to eat kay?"

"Oh Lena come here I found a very pretty dress." My mom called from the dressing room.

"Go on, try it on hun." She smiled

I went into the dressing room and closed the door behind me.

I sighed as I saw a beautiful dress hanging by the mirror.

It was sexy,but not too sexy, and gorgeous.

I quickly tried it on hoping it will not make me look fat. "Brit, can you help me?" I asked letting her in.

After zipping it up I turned to the mirror and stared at myself.

"Wow! It's really pretty."

Britney smiled giving me the thumbs up.

The reflection almost didn't look like me. I saw a woman with black hair that stopped at her lower back and eyes the color brown. The dress she wore clung to her curves and stopped at her feet. It had a slit to the side to show her leg a bow tied where the slit began. It showed some cleavage because it was strapless. The dress looked as if it were glittering and sparkling but it wasn't too obnoxious.

"Yeah, I like it!"

"Should we show your mom?"

"No! I want to keep it as a surprise."

"Won't she be mad?"

I waved my hand in the air as if to shoo a bug. "Nope" I giggled.

"Help me take this off yeah?"

She shrugged and skipped towards me.

Three minutes passed of her tugging at the zipper.

"Uh.. Len I think your stuck.."

"Oh, well try now?" I said sucking my stomach in.

She tugged some more then slapped her hip. "Yeah.. No"

I frowned at her, "well go get Ken I guess."

She nodded then went to the door.

She jiggled the handle and started knocking on the door. "the door is stuck Lena!"

I groaned.

"Britney, this isn't funny."

"No! I'm not joking ,seriously.."

Before I could say anything else my dress caught on fire out of thin air starting from the bottom.

Both of us gasped and I began to swirl around trying to get it out in all my panic.

"Lena!" Britney screeched as I was quickly engulfed with fire, but did not burn?

My dress didn't burn but it was different. Waaaaay different. I wasn't that elegant looking woman that was going to be married, it wasn't even a dress anymore!

The dress was in two pieces. It wasn't white either but red. There were two slits instead of one that went to my hip, showing my black panties! My top was like a bikini and showed way too much boob, barely any room for the imagination. By god my stomach was out and you could see my diamond belly button ring.

This isn't a wedding dress.

I panicked and tried to take it off but as skimpy as it was it would not come off.

Britney watched in shock then tried to take it off too but it wasn't coming off.

We looked at each other in utter defeat when the lights flickered and the room shook.

"What's going on?!" Britney screamed but before I could answer the room flipped. Yes fucking flipped. We were on the ceiling and the mirror crashed, breaking into millions of pieces. The other dresses in the room were thrown to the ceiling and scattered on the floor.

I felt dizzy and a little nauseated from the impact of the ceiling.

"What the fuck is going on!?"

"I don't know!" I yelled back in panic.

Then Britney froze.

Looking down or up... We saw a man with black duck like hair staring at us. He had red eyes and where it should be white it was black. His eyes were pretty fucking scary but he also had claw looking hands and a disgusting yellow snake slithered around his neck. He was so pale that he looked like marble.

He grinned.

"Hello slut."

He snapped his fingers making Britney and I fall to the floor.

The man then came forward jerking me up by my arm. His hands were so cold goosebumps rippled across my body.

I shivered at the way he looked over my body. Tried to pull away but his iron grip wasn't letting me go anytime soon.

"She's not a slut!" Britney shouted now on her feet.

The man didn't even look up he continued to look over me and then he let go but before I could be relieved I was thrown against a wall with him pinning me. My hands together above my head.

I was scared out of my mind!

He had this crazy look in his demonic eyes and a sadistic grin.

"Sshe Iss a virgin.. How deliciouss" the snake said... The snake talked. What the fuck ! Is this a bad dream or some shit?

"I never seen a human slut before, let alone a virgin." He chuckled darkly.

"Let go of her!" Britney screamed running at him with all her might.

Before Britney could do any damage the man above me slapped her so hard she flew across the room hitting the wall. She whimpered as she cradled her face in pain.

"No!" I yelped.

I began to kick my legs at the bastard but he caught my leg with one hand and position led himself so his weight could hold my other.

I moved furiously back in forth when I froze in shock. Our position was so wrong and realized too late I was grinding myself against him. Meaning I finally realized the hard thing poking me. My mouth was a gap as I stared at him in disbelief.

He smirked at me evilly.

"Why stop now? I was enjoying that." He laughed.

"You bastard! Let me-" my words stopped as he nuzzled my neck. His body was ice cold his tongue was worse. I shivered at the cold trail he was leaving down my neck.

His hand released my leg and began to touch my stomach.

Without realizing it I was slowly arching my back to his touch. His hand let go of my wrist but was replaced by the snake. He grabbed my chin and attacked my lips. He crushed mine with his bruising me. I could feel the tingly and warm feeling.

kimimaro flashed in my mind and I began to fight back with a new vengeance. I swung my tied hands down on him and screamed bloody murder. He growled at me slapping me harshly, the blow threw me on the ground and the snakes binding got painfully tight. My head felt numb from the impact and I screamed more.

"Shut up!" He spat.

"What's going on in here?" An angelic voice asked

I looked up only to be crushed. The angelic voice belong to a demon that looked like her attacker!

He had long black hair but the same eyes and look. He was also taller.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a small smile. I flinched as he rubbed my bruised cheek with his cold fingers. I just stared at him, were these people like vampires or something?

"Always so rough with the new sluts aren't you? " he asked getting up.

The other man scoffed.

"I hadn't even hurt her yet, the sluts just screaming for no reason." That was it, "I am not a fucking slut!" I said standing up. The man with long hair frowned at me. "That is the slut outfit around here in the demon world." I gasped "de-demon world!" I screamed. The older of the two'a eyes widened a little before he grabbed me by the neck bringing me off the ground to him. His face buried in the crook of my neck. He finally released me and I fell coughing for air and rubbing my neck.

"You are human," he said with a dark laugh. "And a virgin, what an interesting slut. What made you want to serve demons?" He smirked at me. Serve demons? What the flying fuck! Never in a million years did I want to serve a demon, I didn't even know they fucking existed. i was getting married ! I tried to voice my opinions but the way that bastard grabbed my neck my throat was sore.

He then scooped me up bridal style. Funny because this is how my HUSBAND SHOULD BE HOLDING ME. I was so angry, hungry, and tired I just laid my head against his not so comfortable cold arms and glared at the snake wrapped around my wrist.

"Get the red head sasuke."

"Tch" was the reply.

I looked over my carriers shoulder to see Sasuke carrying Britney over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She weakly moved about in his arms and some colorful language were shouted.

I smiled slightly, I'm glad she's okay.

We walked what seemed like forever in the big mansion before we entered a big room. It was really pretty and nicely decorated. I was placed on my feet, and looked around at the paintings. I heard a thud as Sasuke threw Britney on the bed not so gently.

"Get cleaned up, dinner will be ready soon." The taller one said.

They were both heading out before Sasuke whistled and the snake came to him.

I sighed as the door closed, before rushing over to a crying Britney. She curled up in the fetal position as I patted her back.

"What the hell are we doing here Lena." I just laid down facing her , mirroring her fetal position.

"I dunno." I shrugged.

We laid there in silence before I realized something.

How am I suppose to take this off?

** Okay, so thats that story! Let me know if you want more and tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it, love you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**okay! So here's another chapter. I'm not sure if I want to make this really disturbing or reel it in and make a spec of romance. so yeah after this chapter you will know.**

** Thank you for the review I hope I get some more feed back :)!**

**Chapter 2**

I stared at the bathtub twiddling my thumbs. Britney had already taken her bath and now sits on the bed. "Why... Don't you.. Uh.." She was at lost of words. I just sighed, oh how I wish I could take this off.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Britney looked at me in fear."Just open it.." I whispered."You open it!" She half whispered back to me. "I can hear you in there, just open the damn door." An annoyed woman said. Brit went to the door opening it, she then gasped.

The woman who entered the room wore an outfit just like mine but hers was black. She had red hair,black glasses on, and her eyes were pinkish she then looked at me very annoyed.

"Why haven't you taken a bath?" I looked at her embarrassed .

"I don't know how to take it off.."

"Just take it off." She said as if it were the easiest thing in the world... Well maybe to her. I frowned.

"I know! I tried, it just won't come off." She walked to me, standing in front of me; when suddenly she flinched back as if I slapped her. She slightly sniffed the air.

"You are human?" I nodded slowly.

"What the fuck is a human doing here?" She hissed.

"I don't know okay! Now can you just help me take this off.

She stared at me before pushing me into the bathroom. "You can only take it off if a demon desires to... Seeing that you are human." She smirked."only a demon can take it off." I looked at her with pure horror and I heard Britney groan.

"I'll help you.. If you promise to stay away from the uchias. There's already enough sluts going after them." She growled.

"The uchias?"

"The ones that brought you here. Sasuke and his brother Itachi." I nodded.

"I don't want any , I have someone that im going to be marrying in June. On the beach... " I looked down sadly. She looked at me then scoffed.

"Then why the hell did you put on the outfit?" Oh god. Will no one understand it was a fucking freak accident!? Instead of explaining for the 50th time I just didn't say anything and shrugged. The woman then began to take my clothes off with ease. Freeing my breast from their tight restraints. Once finished she pointed to the bathtub and shut the bathroom door. I sat in the bathtub in anger and glee because that thing was finally off! It made me angry because how come a demon can only take it off but a demon isn't the only one that can put it on?! I wish the zipper would've broke while I tried it on. I sulked as I dipped my head under.

After washing up, I got out with a towel wrapped around me. Britney was sitting at the end of the bed with her head down. I patted her head comforting her a little before going to the closet for clothes. Sadly there was only sexy under garments in the top drawer. I rolled my eyes but nonetheless put them on. Next I found a sweater and a pair of tight jeans, it was no where near fancy but I just wanted to be covered up. I heard A spark as my clothes began to burn again and I was back in my skimpy clothes. I groaned pulling at my hair.

"Why, why, why"

"It's okay Lena.." Brit said patting my back. Okay? I'm cursed forever!

"Come on dinner is waiting!" The red head shouted from outside the door.

We followed the woman that we learned was named Karin. The house was spooky and gave me an unsettling feeling. The floor boards occasionally creaked and the windows moaned from the pressure of the harsh winds. She then stopped in what looked like a kitchen. Other women with clothes that looked similar to Karin's and mine were rushing about.

"Karin will ya help out and not just stand there?" A girl with pink hair shouted. Karin rolled her eyes.

"I'm not on kitchen duty, and besides I'm bringing the new recruit. At that she motioned us to follow to an opening with beads hanging from the arch. I held on to Britney as we passed the beads and into the devils den... Or dining room.

There were tables spread out and each one was occupied by men, some with women on their laps. The place was huge and windows lined up on either side; showing the dark sky and creepy trees. Oh and not to mention It was really loud. Almost barbarian like.

People were laughing, joking, and some even ate like dogs.

"Hey can I get a beer over here!" A man with silver hair shouted.

"Not on kitchen duty today Hidan." Karin said ushering Brit and I between the tables. There was so much commotion no one really noticed us, I wish that could've last..

We were soon approached by Sasuke who brushed by Karin not giving her any attention and towards me."Come" He smirked at me. He linked arms with me, almost gentlemen like, and pulled me to a table near the front.

I could feel Karin glare as if it were the rays of the sun, and I began to panic. She could kill me in a heart beat.

The circular table was filled with men that looked around my age. They all looked up towards us with curiosity.

"sit" Sasuke commanded as he took a seat. Brit and I frowned at each other when we realized there weren't any actual seats for us.

Everyone stared at us waiting for us to sit down, Sasuke's chair was still pushed out; was he waiting for me to sit down in his lap?

I really didn't want to get killed by any of these women, and if Sasuke is on top of the list, id rather not.

I quickly search the table for any other option.

There was a red head, a blonde with fox like features, a man with strange marks on his face with brown hair; a giant dog sat off to the side of him, a man with long brown hair and ghost like eyes, and there was Sasuke...

I finally swallowed the lump in my throat and walked to the man with blonde hair.

"May I sit with you." I whispered quickly.

Everyone at the table had surprise expressions on their faces, I might have heard a gasp, but Sasuke stared at me with a blank expression.

The blonde grinned showing off his sharp teeth and opened his arms to me. I gingerly sat down away from him; practically on his knee, and Brit sat in the red haired guy's lap who sat next to the blonde. Everything was far to quiet when the whole table bursted out laughing and howling.

"Well that's the first , Huh Sasuke?" Barked the brown haired man. I almost smacked myself when I noticed what I did. I was so busy trying not to get sun burned and practically rejected the man. The man behind me was snickering as well. I hope he doesn't think that I actually "chose" him, it was more of not trying to draw attention to myself. Maybe he won't take this the wrong way, but, I'm always wrong. He encircled my waist with his arms and pulled me closer to his chest, his mouth near my ear. "What an interesting human.." He said . I was surprised he didn't make a big deal out of it like everyone else that found out, unless he could tell before hand."My name is Naruto by the way..." He said waiting for me to say my name. "Lena." He grinned at me,"Pretty, want some food Lena?" Oh yes I was starving, all I could do was nod and devour the offered food.

The rest of the dinner went on with more talking and eating, no one was paying attention to me but i knew Sasuke was staring at me. I didn't even have to look up. I don't understand why he keeps looking at me though, Karin immediately came over to warm his lap up so why can't he just let me be? I looked over to Brit who was also looking down. The man they call Garaa was rubbing Britney's hands as if they were the pretties thing in the world. Maybe they were to him because he was purring pretty in her ear and kept kissing them with the most passion I have ever seen.

Maybe I picked a safe guy and not some psycho. Naruto would just occasionally brush my stomach with his thumb but nothing major; if I'm lucky he might help me get home. I slightly smiled with hope.

My thoughts were so consuming I was brought out by a loud yelp followed by a moan. If I wasn't mistaken sounded like someone was having sex, and I was right. At another table there was a woman riding on a man moaning in pleasure. The man had long black hair, oh god it was Itachi. He was anything but gentle. The woman's long blonde hair was roughly pulled back exposing her bleeding skin as Itachi repeatedly rammed into her as his other hand roughly held on to her exposed ass, which had claw marks. I looked at them with pure disgust, but I almost wanted to gag at the orange haired man who had a blue haired woman sucking him off while he casually sipped his drink. There were others at the same table who were doing sick things as well such as fucking,sucking, and cutting?! A girl sat on a red-headed young man who was slicing her skin with a steak knife. The poor girl was crying in agony. What kind of fucked up orgy was this?!

"Always your brother and his group to fuck at dinner, what a horny bastard." Kiba said with some what envy.

"He obviously can't keep his dick in his pants for long." Neji added

The table shook as Karin was thrown onto it, her behind facing Sasuke.

"Oh~Sasuke so rough." She moaned as Sasuke grinded himself against her. "Shut up slut." he growled as his grip got tighter around her neck, making her choke. What the hell does she like about him? I heard a squeal from Britney who was being roughly fingered by Garaa, who was also sucking her fingers.

Naruto's breathing began to get heavy as he nuzzled my neck. His harden dick pressed against me as his hand traveled up and down my thigh in need.

Oh god no. I cleared my throat and turned around pushing away as far as I could get on his lap. My eyes wide in fear as I shook my head no. Not wanting a part of any of this.

"Please no." I whispered. His surprise expression turned to an angry one.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" He snarled at me harshly grabbing my arms. "N-no, no no. This is all a misunderstanding Naruto please." I pleaded. "You sat in my lap, what am I not understanding slut?" I gasped, my eyes probably would have popped out of my head. He was no different from Sasuke, no, he was no different then all of them. How could I be so stupid into thinking he was any different just because he asked for my name. I felt hurt, I felt betrayed.

I stood up and smacked Naruto with all my might. The smack was loud even above the moaning,screaming, and grunts.

"I am not a fucking slut!" I shrieked at him. Everyone stopped what they were doing(or who they were doing) and stared at me in shock.

"Fuck you!" I said pointing at Naruto. "Fuck you!" I said pointing at Sasuke. By this time I was hyperventilating . "And Fuck your brother!" I said pointing at Itachi from across the room.

"I'...- !"

I was so blinded with anger and rage I honestly forgot these men were in fact monsters, the demons of your nightmare's. Boy was I stupid.

Darkness soon overtook me as I past out from it all.

**so yes as you can see this can go extremely down hill or yeah.**

**So please review and yeah that's it ._. Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Disturbing Content Ahead!**

**okay, um may be I didn't make myself clear in the begining of the story, oh yeah, THIS STORY IS DARK. **

**Im guessing this chapter was a little too much when I read A LOT WORSE on this site. Please don't read this story if you can't handle it, sorry I didn't make myself clear in the begining.**

**Thank you for your review mystery reader "disgusting" is actually a compliment lol because this story is "horror" hahaha :). **

**Chapter 3**

I remember the first time I got so angry. It was a Monday afternoon and I was on my way home from work. Besides who enjoys Mondays. I was beyond tired and my boss was being a total ass as usual but more of an ass today because he found out I was getting married. A lot of people were against the idea of our marriage, but who cares; it's kimimaro's and my choice.

I finally got home to our apartment; it was a nice size for both of us. I carefully opened the door as to not wake my fiancé up but there was a lot of talking going on, my guess was an argument. Walking slowly I stopped just before the living room eavesdropping.

Kimimaro was having a conversation with his guy friends and drinking.

"Kimimaro you can't be serious, don't marry this girl." One of them said.

"You are really rushing into things here man." Another added

How dare they! Rushing into things? We've been dating for one and a half years... Okay maybe that is rushing a bit but still! We love each other. I clutched my purse tight to my chest.

"Look, I really like this girl, I'd wish you guys would, you know be supporting."

"We are being supportive, there are better women out there." A woman said. Bitch

That was the last straw before I made my presence known. Everyone awkwardly looked at me from the couch, and the woman was touching my fiancé on the shoulder. By this time I was seeing red.

"Hey Len wel-" before kimimaro could finish I Smacked the woman's face with my purse. I'm pretty sure it hurt but it was that or me grabbing a bottle.

"Get the fuck out!" I shrieked

Kimimaro was shocked and couldn't say anything.

"Woah..hey Len come-" one of his friends got up with his hands in the air as if to surrender.

"Shut up and get out I never want to see any of you! I don't want any of you at _our_ _fucking wedding_! So you can all go fuck yourselves up the fuckin ass!" Everyone was beyond shocked especially because of my soft voice. It was probably like hearing mini mouse curse you out. Of course I was hyperventilating and I didn't see red anymore, but black. The next morning I was apologizing to kimimaro over and over again and he just laughed and said "it's ok."

Yes that's the first time I flipped out. This time I'm sure there will be no one hugging me saying it's okay; if only I could've been wrong about that.

I groaned as I came to. I wasn't in a comfortable bed, but in a dungeon.

I was hanging by my wrist; my toes barely brushed the ground, and I was naked. I had to stand on my tip toes to lessen the pressure on my wrist that were bruising. I hung my head in shame and anger.

What am I doing here, this has to be a nightmare. I kept repeating to myself.

The only light in the place was the dim one above me, so I just stared at my feet.

"I see you are awake." A silky voice purred behind me. I craned my neck to see red eyes staring at me. The figure was seated in a chair with his legs crossed, his head leaned in his fist as the other hand tapped the arm chair. It hurt my neck to look at him so I looked in the darkness in front of me.

"I heard you've been a bad little girl." His voice was so low but so powerful. It boomed in this tiny place sending shivers up and down my body.

"Where.. Where am I ?" I croaked.

I heard the chair scratch the floor as he stood; his foot steps were walking away from me. I didn't hear anything until his footsteps came closer. I looked up to see his sadistic grin and red eyes like the uchias. His hair was black and long like itachi's but more full and thick. He placed the end part of the whip he carried under my chin, lifting my face up.

"This is where all the bad sluts go," He clicked his tongue."since this is your first time I'll go easy on you. Second time well, let's just hope you learn your lesson." He chuckled walking behind me. He rubbed my back along my spine. My spine tensed from his chilled fingers.

"Hm. Let's say, 30 whips?"

I choked on my own saliva and began to shake .

"No answer? Okay then 40? With such a small back I think 40 would do just fine."

"N-no 30..." I whimpered.

"Okay, I'll be nice." He said kissing my shoulder. He walked away and there was silence. All that could be heard was my heavy breathing.

Then I felt it.

The pain was unbearable; it felt like electric waves washed through over my body and my back burned. The cold making it worse. It was so powerful I swung forward . My toes curled and I gritted my teeth.

"Count for me Lena. Sometimes I enjoy myself too much and will forget what number I'm on, so please, do the honors." He laughed

"O-one!" I yelled on the verge of tears because I realized I had 29 more to go.

Crack

"Two !" I said through gritted teeth. Around the twentieth time it wasn't getting any better. Each one felt like the one before but worse.

"Thirty!" I cried. Drool was on my chin and my legs were shaking. I was swinging back and forth trying to get a grip on the ground because my wrist were going numb.

Crack!

"Ah!" I yelped.

"Thirty ! Thirty thirty! "

crack !

No matter how much I screamed thirty he kept going till forty then sighed.

"Looks like I got a little out of control." He snickered next to my ear.

Blood was traveling down my back,my butt, my legs, and dripped off my toes onto the floor. My eye sight was getting blurry and it took too much to swallow my spit so it just dripped out my mouth.

I felt him grab my pelvic from behind and lift me, giving relief to my soar wrist.

Something wet,cold and soft began to trail my back. I cried more because of how good it felt to my burning back. He licked my whole back clean and the pain was gone but the memory was still there; as if it was imprinted in my back. He healed my back, but I don't understand why he did that.

"Don't think fond of me, I just don't want you to die." He smirked against my skin. He then disappeared leaving me by myself. I hung my head in agony and softly whimpered; tears already drying. The light above me then went out and it was pitch black. I sniffled as I slowly fell asleep, slightly twitching from the memory of the punishment.

I awoke this time bent over with my hands tied behind my back. My bare but faced outward. I looked at the surface I was own to see a flat surface with blood on it. I nearly jumped when I felt a hand ghost up and down my ass. Then I felt the figure lean over me, his red eyes gleaming at me.

"Ready for round two?" The man whispered in my ear brushing hair out my face. I began to whimper and shook my head as best as I could.

"How bout it? Thirty?"

"Yes" I whimpered. He smirked standing straight up,"smart girl."

I felt something cold touch my butt and sit there.

It was a paddle.

I curled my toes and squeezed my eyes shut, getting ready for the pain.

The object left but was swiftly back to give me pain.

"Ah.. One!" This one continued like the last one, but it wasn't as bad as the whipping. It still hurt Though.

"Fifteen."

After that he stopped and stood there looking to the side.

"And what brings you two here?"

I tried to look up but couldn't.

"Came to see how the punishment was going." Sasuke said. The two came into view and I saw Naruto was the other one, he was looking at me with malicious eyes.

"You aren't going easy on her are you madara?" Naruto asked touching my redden cheek.

Madara scoffed,"don't try me boy."

"We will handle it from here." Sasuke said.

"Oh? Making this personal are we now?" Madara smiled. He handed Sasuke the paddle and brushed by Naruto. "I'll leave you to it." He said disappearing.

I almost begged for madara to come back, don't leave me with these two I wanted to scream. Instead I shivered and looked at the bloody surface. What will they do? Are they angry..? Well of course that's why I'm here! Oh no what are they going to do. I didn't do anything to madara but these two may be here to take revenge on me. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut !

There was silence as they stood behind me just staring at me. Naruto came up on the side of me leaning down on the table to get eye level with me.

"Fuck me huh?" He said raising a brow.

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered .

He swiftly stood and smacked my hind side with his bare hand. It hurt worse then the paddle! Then there was another harsh slapped on my left cheek from Sasuke. I yelped as they took turns slapping my ass not missing a beat.

"I'm sorry! " I screamed but it didn't stop the assault.

Some more slaps went by before I was roughly grabbed off the table and faced Sasuke , Naruto was behind me holding my arms.

"What are you?" Sasuke said roughly grabbing my chin. I know what he wanted me to say but how could I ? Seeing I wasn't saying anything he let go and pinched my nipples. Twisting and pulling making me yelp. My legs were giving out but Naruto quickly encircled his arms around my waist; holding me up. His other hand traveled between my legs, rubbing my slit in a painful teasing motion. The snake that was around Sasuke's neck before appeared out of no where and encircled my breast in a tight binding, it's tongue flickered out to my nipple. "Only a slut would be this wet." Naruto growled in my ear.

I flinched when I felt Sasuke's teeth pull at my other nipple. If I say it will they even stop? This is horrible, I rather be spanked. A part of me wish madara was here.

Sasuke pulled away tweaking my nipple with his thumb and forefinger.

"What are you?"

I gulped. A tear peaking at the corner of my eye.

"I..am" I couldn't. I'm not a slut.

"Tch"

I was thrown to my knees from behind , Naruto was still behind me, his hands on my arms holding me up. Sasuke began to take off the rope around his waist and I immediately began to panic.

Naruto held on to one of my arms while the other traveled back down to my wet folds. This time he entered me with his finger, thrusting it in and out making that gross glopping sound. "Enjoying ourself aren't we?" Sasuke grinned grabbing my chin. I closed my mouth tight as Sasuke's member was pressed against my lips. He coated my lips with his pre cum as if it were lips stick all while smirking down at me.

"If you bite me sweet Lena I will pull your teeth out." He said viciously as he shoved himself inside my mouth. I gaged as he shoved himself down my throat and hit my uvula. Naruto groan from behind and shifted again until I felt his pulsing member in my sweaty palms. He held on to my arms as he worked himself since I couldn't move my hands anyway. My womanhood wasn't vacant for long; in my horror I felt the snake slither down there. Its forked tongue flickered at my clit and it's fangs occasionally grazed against my lips. The rest of its body wrapped itself tightly around my thigh.

I soon felt Sasuke entangle his fingers in my hair as he ruthlessly shoved himself in and out. I tried to push at the intruding object in my mouth with my tongue, but my actions were misinterpreted. It only made Sasuke moan and roll his head back

"Good" he purred.

After awhile I felt both members pulse before Sasuke shoved himself deep inside my throat without warning and released his cold seed down my throat. Naruto rode out his orgasm and shot his warm seed all over my back , I'm sure it got in my hair.

"Watch where you are shooting dobe!" Sasuke growled. At that moment the snake grazed my clit with it's sharp tooth and I came with a shout, slumping forward to the floor. They both stood up adjusting themselves just staring at me.

"Feel like a slut now?" Naruto smirked at me. All I could do was stare at their feet as they retreated into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so I guess this did kind if go down hill haha anyways don't forget to review :)! Love ya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers, just a reminder that this is a sick twisted story if you haven't realized in the last couple of chapters. Any who, Enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

I kept thinking about everything that I had done in my life. What did I do to deserve this? Going over each event I couldn't figure out what I did wrong. I had my eyes closed but I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see a woman with such big breast I barely saw her nose, her silky hair was longer then mine by an inch or two and it was purple, she also had ghost like eyes like Neji. Maybe they were related. That would seem awkward considering she wore a white outfit like mine, making her a slave. Looking at it now, our outfits look similar to that of a belly dancer, but so much more revealing and not as beautifully elegant. She lift up a jar with blue gel in it into view, blocking the dim light.

"May I?" Getting on her knees she opened the jar with jelly inside and stared at me with a soft smile. I shrugged for her to continue as she scooped out a glop of it and massaged my abused behind. I sighed in relief. A woman I had not noticed pulled my gross hair into a high bun with gentle fingers. I rolled my eyes up to see she had a patch over her right eye. Her medium brown hair was pulled in a ponytail and she wore a green outfit.

"Here drink up." She smiled putting a glass of water to my lips. I didn't notice how thirsty I was till the cooling water refreshed my body.

"All done." The woman behind me said closing the jar."My name is Hinata, and she's Ayame." She smiled brightly nodding her head to Ayame. I pulled myself up looking between the smiling girls. They are so nice and sweet, why would women like them want to serve such evil men? I wondered curiously.

They both helped me up and pulled me into the darkness.

"Thank you Hinata and Ayame ." I whispered. I was led up a flight of twisting stairs before we were in a study's room. The light difference blinded me causing me to blink vigorously. We made it back to the room I was first brought to and they gave me my privacy to take a shower. I sat in the corner as the warm water caressed my body.

I wonder how many days it's been? Has kimimaro called the police? Is everyone freaking out about our disappearance? It made me sad just thinking of the pain this may put kimimaro through, or what if he's happy? I thought darkly as I turned the shower off.

I sat on the bed in my under garments staring at the floor. There was a soft knock at the door and I jumped up hoping it was Britney. Sadly it was just the two girls from before.

"We brought you breakfast." Ayame smiled. Stepping aside I let them in. Out of thin air fire sparked and I was back in my nightmare. I would never understand how the whole magical whore outfit worked.

"If a demon wishes for you to have your clothes on they'll appear." Hinata said as if reading my mind.

"I can see your emotions.." She giggled seeing my raised eyebrows.

I sat on my bed eating the delicious food Ayame brought to me and I assumed cooked. Hinata and Ayame kept me company though I never asked I was glad they did.

The conversation was first about my life before I came here and why I put on the dress that doomed me to hell. We then started talking about the incident that got me in the dungeon.

"I can't believe you did that." Ayame finally exclaimed after I told her what happened.

I nodded grabbing the orange juice on the nightstand ,"yeah me too."

"I wasn't there but I heard about it, I hope you don't do anything like that again Lena, especially because you are human..it's more dangerous for you." Hinata said with concern. For some reason her comment pissed me off. So what? I'm going to have to get on my knees and kiss some feet? Or that awful thing Sasuke and Naruto put me through. Considering what I went through it wasn't enough to put out all of the spunk inside me.

"Yeah, well I'm not like you guys! I didn't choose to serve demons."

Ayame and Hinata shared a glance before returning their attention back to me. "Not all of us wanted to be here either Lena or had a choice." Ayame said sadly.

"Some women wanted to be here but others.." She paused for moment bring her legs up under her. "I was sold to them after my father lost his shop. " she sighed through her nose. Hinata gave Ayame a sympathetic look. "I was kicked out of my home because my family hated me and my father deemed me unworthy. The only true person that cared for me was my cousin. I decided to live with him but I couldn't live here without becoming a slave." Hinata said looking at her fiddling fingers.

I immediately felt bad for judging the women. Was Hinatas family so horrible that they'd disown their daughter? By the way she said it, it almost sounded like she regretted becoming a slave. I must have gave her a sad look or she read my emotion because she quickly smiled. "It's okay my cousin Neji makes sure I don't get hurt. And I mainly stay on kitchen duty." She assured me. We sat there in silence enjoying each other's company.

"How long have I been down there?" I asked stabbing at the leftover omelet. "Um, maybe a day or two." Ayame shrugged. What?! No wonder why I'm so thirsty and hungry! "Yeah, one time a girl was punished for a month with only pieces of food. Of course she wasn't human so she survived, but I heard it was terrible. I hope I don't see another girl go through the same thing." She reached out and touched my shoulder, squeezing it slightly. Her one eye gleaming with kindness.

"Did you go through punishment?" I asked her softly, I wasn't sure if it was a touchy subject but I was just too damn curious. She raised a brow before sitting back on her feet. "Oh," She said bringing a hand to her patch. "I didn't go through punishment, Garaa just thought my eye was really pretty." She said absently. I gapped at her. "He thought your eye was pretty... So he?" "Took it." Hinata finished softly. "Yeah, sometimes Garaa sees "pretty" things and takes them.." She drifted off. I looked at her in pure horror. "Did he say something of you was pretty!" Hinata shouted "No.." "What did he say to you?" She asked in worry shifting on the bed. I put my hands up to calm her down. "Not me my friend Britney, where is she?" I asked quickly. "Oh, I seen her , she was cleaning the last time we talked." Cleaning? Why on earth was she cleaning, but that was the least of my worries. "Did she have both of her hands?" "Yes, she did." Hinata said thoughtfully. This time it was Ayame to jump in,"oh.. Garaa wants her hand?" I nodded cringing a bit at the thought of it. "Are you sure?" Ayame asked " What makes you think that?" Hinata added. I sighed,"trust me, I know." "Well.. Shit.." It was the first time I've heard Hinata curse and it made me wonder if I sounded like that. It sounded funny and if I wasn't worried I would've laughed.

Instead I nodded cracking my stiffen back. "Please , I need to find Britney to make sure she's okay." Ayame got up getting the tray and stared at Hinata. "Okay, but if someone asked you to do something... What are you going to do?" "Say no?" Ayame took a deep breath,"you can't.. If they see you are disobedient they will break you." "What are they going to r-rape me?" I said my voice cracking. "I've never seen any of the men go that far but that's because no woman has ever said no to them." "No no no. I can't have sex. I've been waiting for the day kimimaro and I got married." My fist were shaking slightly. "This can't be happening."

I was up and pacing. I have to get the hell out of here. I promised I would save myself for my fiancé, the man I loved and now this? I don't love any of these men. They can all go to hell for all I cared. I wanted to sit in a corner and cry but seeing how strong Hinata and Ayame were i knew I needed to stop acting like a whinny bitch.

"Is there anyway out of here?" Hinata hummed," yes it's actually quite easy. You could buy a pendent, or pay a portal imp. But you can't leave with the curse ." "You would have to get the cursed removed, there's a woman who makes some of the dresses that lives in Suna." "How far is that?" "Far, the only way for you to go there is if someone takes you with them.. Like you know for company.."Ayame shrugged. "Garaa goes there occasionally to visit his brother and sister. He brought me with him twice."

I nodded with a frown on my face. "Is there anyone else that goes?" Hinata bit her lip."Spill it Hinata." I said staring her down. "Th-there's Sasori but no human would possibly be able to please him." Hinata must have felt my curiosity because she sighed and continued."Because he likes to cut them and torture them. If you thought madara was bad then you don't even want to meet Sasori."

My body tensed at the memory of the young looking teen cutting the screaming woman in his lap with a sick smirk. Maybe I could get Garaa to take me to Suna. At a price of loosing something. The thought of having a missing eye or hand chilled my body to its coldest.

"What are you thinking Lena?" Ayame whispered. "You aren't going to try to break the curse by going to Garaa are you?" I'm starting to think these women could read minds. I gave her a goofy look and Hinata groaned. "Lena there are so many ways this plan could go wrong, and what are you going to do when he wants to take something from you? A leg? A arm? There's no telling what the lunatic is thinking."

Honestly it could be the stupidest plan ever but I was desperate to break this curse, and go home. I looked at the tray in Ayame's hand and quickly changed the subject. "We should get these to the kitchen." Grabbing the tray from her I walked out with the two on my tail. They gave me pleading stares as we walked down the hall. This plan is horrible, but then again what if it worked, but at what price?

What would he want from me?

Is there anything pretty about me?

** This one was a bit shorter but oh well xD, **

**Don't forget to review please! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay my fellow readers you know pretty much the deal why this took so long. Yep you guessed it, school on top of that im working. So when i get home the creative juices usual flow when im laying in bed but then i fall asleep and sometimes forget XD haha, or im thinking about food. Its been really flipping busy lately and i just want to say don't beat me up if it takes forever! Anyways! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Perfect Dress **

**Chapter 5**

The kitchen was busy with women cooking and pouring drinks. I ate breakfast so late it was near lunch time, the men were sure to be hungry. Not like I could care though. How many men live in this mansion anyway, I pondered as I walked to one of the sinks. I washed the dishes , Hinata rinsed and Ayame put them away. I was almost finished with the dishes, when Hinata nudged me. "That's Britney right?" I looked over my shoulder to see Britney walking towards the wine cellar. My mouth fell open as I realized she was wearing a yellow belly dancer outfit. I dropped the dish in the sink and rushed after her shaking my hands wildly to dry them. Following her down to the dark cellar I quickly grabbed her wrist and brought her attached hand to my face. Oh thank god. Britney then jerked away giving me an annoyed look. "What?" She asked with that attitude head shake. Why is she acting like that? "Oh! Excuse me for seeing if my best friend was okay. And by the way I'm just peachy too!" "Ok." She said walking away. Really? I was now fast walking to keep up with her. "I'm sorry Brit. I have no idea what they put you through, did they force you to wear the outfit?" I asked, but she still walked as if I didn't say anything. Did they do something traumatizing to her? "Hey?" I tried again this time she stopped and spun around. "You can't be forced to wear the outfit, I chose to." She then began to walk deeper into the cellar as I watched her from my spot, shocked isn't even close to describe what I was feeling. Why would she give her life up like that? Then again it was probably that or die..maybe. Nothing was making sense so I sprinted after her. When I caught up to her she was searching the wine bottles for a particular kind.

"I'm so sorry Brit, it's going to be okay."

She snorted. "What are you talking about, everything _is_ okay Lena." Britney then plucked a bottle from its spot. What is ok? Out of all of this, what is considered "ok".

I walked behind her while staring at her curls that bounced with her walk. Britney chose to be a slave, and she's ok. Can demons brain wash people? That's absurd I'd probably be brain washed already.

Britney abruptly stopped and grabbed another wine bottle, handing it to me while she grabbed another.

"What is all this wine for?"

"The masters of course." She said inspecting the red wine.

"Th-the masters?" I stuttered out. "Who the fuck are the masters?" I hissed at her.

"You really didn't learn anything from your punishment." She said not even sparing me a glance. I stared at her as she put the wine back and grabbed another bottle to inspect.

"You knew?" I whispered.

"Yeah, Garaa told me. He tells me everything." Shrugging she began to walk again. It almost sounded like she admired Garaa. When we reached the steps my hand shot out grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around. "Brit, you have to stay away from Garaa. I don't know what kind of spell they have you under but Garaa isn't a knight in shinning amour. He may not be sick like everyone else, but he's definitely fucked up." I sighed like a weight was lifted off of me.

She stared at me for awhile. Then did an "aw" humming noise as if she solved a puzzle.

"Listen Len, I'm sorry you sat with someone not to your liking but Garaa is the most loving and caring person I've ever met in my life."

"A loving and caring person doesn't sexually assault someone."

"It's not sexual assault if I enjoyed it." She retorted back. "And besides , he thinks my hands are very pretty." I had a quick image of me bashing my head with the wine bottle but pushed the urge away.

"Britney!" I choked out, frustration taking over." he only cares about your hand! And pretty soon he's going to just.." I moved my hand towards hers in a weird gesture, just too horrified that my friend likes the very monster that's going to chop her hand or hands off."take it like he did to Ayame's eye. like the sick bastard he is!" She then snatched the bottle angrily from my hands, she now held the other under her pit.

"See! This is exactly why I didn't tell you! You always criticized what I do! Did I criticize you when you decided to marry kimimaro? No, I was happy for you and even went fucking dress shopping with you! You know how picky you are!" She then began to stomp up the cellar kicking the cellar door open non to gently with her foot. "Why can't you just be happy for me." She said leaving out of my sight.

I sat down on the bottom of the stair, with my chin in my hands. Tears threatening to escape my eyes. I don't want her to go through something so tragic.

"Lena?" I looked up to see Ayame stare at me from the cellar door. She was soon sat next to me and wiped a traitorous tear. "I failed her Ayame." She nodded slowly. "I don't think it was your choice, it was hers." She saw that I wasn't getting any happier.

"If it makes you feel any better... I don't think he will take both her hands. He only took one of mine because that particular one was prettier then this eye. Which Is weird because I could've sworn they were exactly the same." She said as we both giggled. After a while of sitting, we got up leaving the dark cellar and was met by a tray.

"Ay?" Ayame said in surprise.

"Yugito said since we took too long we get to take the lunch." Hinata shrugged. Ayame groaned taking the tray. A woman with dirty blonde hair walked towards us. Her blue and black belly dancer outfit flowed behind her gracefully. You couldn't see any hint of her wearing panties on the side , assuming she was going commando.

"Here you go." She handed me a tray. "Annnd you." She said setting a tray on Ayame's head. Ayame easily balanced the tray on her head.

"To the library." She said waving us off.

"And where are you going ?" Hinata asked with a pout.

"Do you even have to ask ?" She said leaving out the kitchen. There were many entrances and/or exits of the kitchen. We went in the opposite direction of Yugito.

"Where is she going."

"To take a nap." Hinata shrugged

"That fur ball is always taking a nap. Her and Shikamaru were meant for each other." Ayame ranted

I was walking slower than the rest, just two paces behind. The tray was definitely heavy and I didn't want to spill the soup. I was utterly confused, how was Ayame capable of carrying trays like that, and still be graceful. I caught Hinata staring at me then she giggled. "I think Lena wants to know how you do that." She said smiling. Ayame turned her head to look at me, the tray not even affected. "My fathers shop was very popular at one point in time. Customers were flocking by the seconds, so , a girl had to adapt." She winked. "Trust me though, there were a lot of trials and tons of errors. My father would laugh when I practiced with a plastic kitchen set." She smiled with a far away glint in her eye. Her memory made us laugh but there was a deep sadness embedded. She missed her old life, yet shes so strong.

If Ayame can be okay after loosing her eye, maybe Britney will too? Britney is very emotional though, and human. My shoulders sagged a little as we approached the large wooden doors. Hinata carefully balanced the tray in her left hand and knocked softly on the door. The door was opened and Neji gestured us in.

I walked in and my hands began to gently shake without my consent. The room was huge with bookshelves lined up on the sides. A winding staircase led to a level with more books. Opposite of the door was a huge window that was covered with black curtains, making it seem dark rather then noon, and A dark brown desk in front of the window. In the middle were two medium sofas facing each other, coffee table in the middle. A tv sat crooked facing the men.

The men that I despise the most. Sasuke sat on the couch on the left, he leaned into his fist as he read a black hardcover book. Naruto sat to the right of him with his feet propped on the coffee table, his book was opened on his face. I inwardly scowled seeing Britney on Garaa's lap. They sat on the opposite couch reading a book together. Maybe Garaa wasn't even reading it, maybe he was staring at her finger while it traced the words.

"Hinata, I must be going to run an errand." I heard Neji whisper. Not much was needed to be explained. They spoke with their eyes, he wanted to protect her. I began to panick, I didn't want to see her go and I've made such a connection with both the girls. If she left I wouldn't feel as safe.

"I'll be fine Neji." She smiled. Neji looked concerned but nodded. I felt Ayame take the tray from my hands and sat it down on a wooden like table, the wine bottles from earlier were on it. I followed her and watched as she stirred the soup. I felt Hinata come up beside me stirring the contents of the other soup.

"Why stay?" I whispered following the two women, stirring the soup.

She just shrugged," don't worry about it." With that she picked up the tray and walked towards the men. Ayame was also staring after her but quickly picked up her tray. My stomach tightened tremendously. I hope she didn't stay for me.

I picked up my tray, almost tripping over my feet.

The only person left for me was Garaa. I sat it on the coffee table in front of the two and quickly retreated, Ayame close behind me. There was a rustle sound and the sound of the table being hit. I turned to see Hinata in the arms of Naruto one of his hand held her throat, the other massaging her leg suggestively.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you wonder away from _"father"_ Neji." He grinned. She slightly squirmed as Naruto licked the shell of her ear slowy, occasionally nipping it. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and twisted her head up awkwardly. His lips brushing against hers, while his thumb skimmed her body to play with the top of her breast. "It's unfair honestly. For you to tease me." His hand roughly squeezed her breast to emphasize what he was saying. She squeaked and gripped his knees. I was utterly shock to move, what should I do? Tell him to fuck himself? Yeah because my other plans worked so well before.

Hinata yelped as Sasuke's hand grabbed her inner thigh roughly draping her over his lap. At that moment Ayame rushed forward before anything more could happen.

"Y-your food is going to get cold." She went over to Sasuke's food, bending over in front of him so she could give him a good view of her behind. He pushed Hinatas legs out his laps, pulling Ayame into the vacant spot. She began to shakily feed him his soup with a calm expression. Hinata straighten herself up, putting a hand on Naruto's thigh. "You know you don't like cold ramen" Hinata try to say with a straight and controlled voice. Naruto scowled reaching for his plate. "What stupid bitch put it on a plate?" The plate was sort of deep but wasn't deep enough for the amount of juice Naruto wanted. Hinata patted his shoulder in a comforting attempt.

However, I stood there awkwardly not sure what the fuck was going on.

"What are you standing there for? Make yourself useful and get me a glass of wine." Sasuke ordered.

I jumped at the sudden command and rushed over to the wine.

"Make that two!" Naruto shouted.

I came back and the girls thanked me grabbing the wine for the demanding men. I finally decided to sit down next to a sleeping Garaa who was being gently petted by Britney. If I saw them any where else I would think they were that couple that loved each other since they were young and will love each other till they are old and brittle.

It was almost beautiful. Almost.

Why can't I be with Kinimaro like that? One thing was for sure, I knew he wasn't going to take one of my limbs. I shivered slightly before looking up at the beautiful strong women in front of me and couldn't help but sadly smile. I truly admired them. I can't believe Garaa didn't even glance at Ayame, the woman he probably used to treat like he's treating Britney. I looked at Garaa scowling when I stared into his captivating eyes. He just stared at me, not blinking and possibly not breathing. Why was he staring at me like that? His eyes roamed my body and face, calculating every inch of my skin. He made a strange face when his eyes reached my stomach. I glanced to see he was looking at my belly piercing.

"What's wrong Garaa?" Britney asked lovingly brushing his face with the back of her hand. He said something so low only Britney could hear " then he put his face in the crook of her neck closing his eyes. She narrowed her eyes at me as if I disrupted his "majesty's" fucking nap. I was definitely getting tired of this new Britney.

I rolled my eyes at her. I looked up to see Hinata and Ayame looking at me with worried expressions. I could understand why, because Sasuke and Naruto whispered amongst themselves. They glanced at me and smirked before continuing talking. Judging by the look on the girls faces whatever they were talking about wasn't good.

"So, Len-uh" Naruto said mockingly.

"Did you learn your lesson?"

I nodded my head eagerly. "Y-yes sir." He grinned that toothy grinned I just want to wipe off with a chainsaw, but I smiled nonetheless.

Sasuke grinned wickedly

"Prove it."

**I type this on my phone so if it looks weird on computer im sorry XD.**

**Don't Forget To Review My Pretties ! :)**


End file.
